una asesina sin culpa
by cati-chan
Summary: una asesina que no tiene la culpa de nada? , perece imposible pero es verdad una asesina no puede tener la culpa si es maltratada ,manipulada o es por proteger a alguien.
1. la muerte de hiashi

hola n.n

bueno este es el primer fic que pongo en FF espero que les guste y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas

es sasuhina y a los que no les guste esta pareja hagan el favor de no leer

* * *

Capitulo 1

la muerte de hiashi

Era una noche de tormenta y en su habitación posada en la ventana se encontraba una joven de largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura era negro con reflejos azulinos, era de tez blanca ,su piel era muy suave y sus ojos eran blancos como la luna que esa noche no aparecía característico de su familia pero los de ella tenía pequeños toques lilas en el contorno los que asían que a la vez fueran diferentes al resto solo una persona tubo esos ojos ,su madre era la única con ojos iguales pero ya no estaba con ella ,desde el día que su madre murió en un accidente la vida cambio radicalmente en su familia su padre hizo que se mudaran a un bosque muy alejado de todo ,se iba por todo el mes a trabajar y la dejaba sola con su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi ,pero lo peor era cuando el llegaba los constantes castigos y golpes que le daba a los tres eran insoportables para cualquiera ,pero quién lo iba a saber …nadie absolutamente nadie ellos no iban a una escuela sus tareas y exámenes se los traía su padre cuando volvía del trabajo y aunque intentaran escapar de ese infernal bosque no podía el único que conocía como salir y entrar era Hiashi. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado ya que ella se encontraba sola con ese monstruo que llama padre los castigos eran cada vez peores los golpes que le proporcionaba eran más constantes y fuertes cada vez sus castigos cada vez parecía que estaba más cerca de la muerte cuando estaba bañada en sangre con heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Esa noche no lloraba solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos su padre había llegado ese día y la habían castigado pero esta vez fue tanto que la dejo inconsciente, pero sus pensamientos ahora la distraían de todo ese dolor.

"mátalo"-esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza-"dejaras de sufrir Hinata"-esas palabras dichas por él en la tarde resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, tenía una pelea interna no sabía si hacerlo o no, matar de una vez a su padre para no sufrir o no matarlo y aguantar sus golpes que cada vez son más cercanos a la muerte, muerte que ya no se veía tan lejana para lo ojiblanca si seguía así.

-lo haré-se dijo la ojiblanca para si su tono era decidido por primera vez no tartamudeo y salían las palabras así de seguras de su boca.

Sabía que necesitaba algo para acabar con la vida de su progenitor, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue matarlo con un cuchillo se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido abrió un mueble y tomo el arma que buscaba, esta era filosa y larga fácilmente rompería la piel o la carne y si lo aplicaba con fuerza podría causar a un más daño o peor. A pesar de que el no estuviera hay las palabras que le dijo en la tarde se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza, es como si la estuviera apoyando a pesar que este no se encontraba con ella.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de su padre y hay lo vio durmiendo tranquilamente, su cara no reflejaba el más mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo esa tarde, la golpiza que le dio al punto de dejarla inconsciente bañada en sangre, eso le dolía al parecer no se arrepentía ni un poco esta se acerco a la cama de la persona a la que llama padre.

-como puedes ser así, me has humillado toda mi vida, me has hecho rozar la misma muerte más de una vez he visto pasar mi vida por mis ojos y recordar mas cuanto me has hecho sufrir. A pesar de todo no te arrepientes, duermes tranquilo por las noches sin una pizca de culpa-dijo con tanta seguridad que no parecía ella luego levantando el arma y posándola justo en el lugar donde tiene esa nuez que llama corazón, ante sentir el filo del arma que apenas lo toco rompió su piel causándole dolor, Hiashi despertó por el dolor causado.

-Hi-Hinata ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo asustado por primera vez era él quien tenía miedo y tartamudeaba, sabía muy bien que si se movía todo iba a ser peor cuando sintió que la ojiblanca puso un poco de presión en el arma causándole dolor y una herida más profunda.

-pienso deshacerme del maldito que llamo padre-dijo con suma seguridad ella en ese momento no parecía ella ya que solo quería ver la que la vida del que la hace sufrir e hizo sufrir a su hermana y primo, se fuera que esa vida tan miserable no existiera más que esa alama se pudriera en el calor del infierno- y también deshacerme de la razón por la que YO sufro y lloro cada noche –dijo la ojiblanca lo que dejo a Hiashi aun mas asustado y sorprendida.

-Go-Gomen hija, onegai perdóname-dijo él en un último esfuerzo por salvarse.

-Ja. Ahora tu eres el que ruega para que no te lastime-dijo la ojiblanca en un tono muy cínico –pero te digo algo…ya es demasiado tarde-dijo antes de aplicar fuerza contra el pecho de su padre, lo único que se escucho fue un grito desgarrado de este.

Hinata soltó el arma dejándola enterrada en el pecho de su padre ,sus manos se llenaron de sangre y su pijama blanco estaba todo salpicado por ese liquido rojo ,se tapo la cara con sus manos que estaban rojas ,dejando su cara manchadas por ese mismo liquido ,sus ojos empezaron a botar pequeñas gotitas saladas pero esta no eran por ese cadáver muerto sino eran porque ya no era la chica inocente se volvió una asesina ,se culpaba por tal hecho pero que otra opción tenia ,aguantar golpes hasta morir por ellos no esa no era una opción.

Pero debía admitirlo se sentía mal por lo sucedido pero no sabía por qué al mismo tiempo sentía bien y feliz, eso era peor disfruto la muerte de su padre, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando…

-Porque lloras Hinata –dijo una voz masculina tras ella, ella sabia quien era él la misma persona que le dijo que lo matara y lo peor ella lo hizo y lo disfruto mucho.

-Lo ma-mate-dijo la ojiblanca dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Y crees que ese hombre merece tus lagrimas-dijo tomando la cara de Hinata con una de sus manos y con la otra limpiando las gotitas saladas de la cara y ojos de esta.

-N-No es po-por e-el-dijo la ojiblanca –es po-porque aho-ahora soy una ase-asesina y sien-siento cul-culpa de e-eso -concluyo.

-Y que, tú no tienes la culpa de nada él se lo merecía-dijo para luego abrazar a la ojiluna y susurrarle al oído-por todo lo que te hizo yo creo que se merecía más.

-S-Si es mi cul-culpa-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Que no lo es fue la del, y no me discutas-dijo él para luego escuchar sollozos por parte de la ojiblanca –tranquilízate Hinata no llores-dijo mientras esta seguía llorando desconsolada en su pecho.

-Ari-arigato-dijo la ojiblanca que se veía más calmada.

-¿Por qué?-dijo un tanto sorprendido.

-Por to-todo, demo e-en especial p-por ser mi ami-amigo-dijo la ojiblanca mientras por fin el desasía ese abrazo.

-Ven hoy fue una noche muy dura para ti será mejor que descanses-dijo para luego llevarla a su habitación.

-Me pu-puedes hacer u-un favor-dijo la ojiblanca cuando llegaron a la habitación de esta.

-¿Cual?-dijo ,al ver que la ojiblanca ya no se encontraba tan triste.

-Pro-prométeme que no de-dejaras de ve-venir a ver-verme por lo q-que hice-dijo la morena que después solo sintió como unos brazos la radiaron.

-Yo jamás aria eso Hinata –le susurro al oído para luego despedirse e irse de ahí.

***en otra parte***

No puedo creer que si lo haya echo las cosas van mucho mejor de lo que creí-pensaba para si después de salir de la habitación de la ojiblanca-al parecer valieron la pena todos esos meses que tarde para ganarme su confianza ,y lo mejor es que ella es tan dulce ,inocente y tierna que no sospechan nada ,y tampoco voy a dejar que sospeche-fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar en una cabaña que no se encontraba no muy lejos de la gran casa de la morena, ese lugar era su hogar y la ojiblanca también desconocía por completo la ubicación de aquella cabaña tan bien escondida.

-será mejor que mañana la baya a ver temprano hocino se va a lamentar todo el día-dijo ya dentro de su cabaña preparándose para dormir-y también me voy a tener que preocupar de cómo sacar esa seguridad en Hinata ,eso me sirve mucho para mis planes-dijo mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa macabra.

***en la habitación de Hinata***

Apenas se fue el azabache ella se fue a dar un baño para limpiar la sangre seca que tenía en su cuerpo ,ay por fin volvió a ser la misma tímida chica la culpa ahora la dominaba y se sentía mal salió de la tina y se seco con una toalla blanca ,se puso un pijama lila que era de tirantes y le llegaba a la rodilla ,tomo el otro y lo tiro por la ventana .luego se puso a pensar que después de esto tal vez solo tal vez encontraría la salida como lo hizo Neji y podría volver a verlos una vez más.

-¿Cómo estarán?-se pregunto para sí la morena.

-bueno deben estar bien estén donde estén-se respondió la ojiblanca para volver a acomodarse en su cama.

La ojiblanca quedo profundamente dormida con el dulce pensamiento de que tal vez podría volver a ver a su familia, que tanto extrañaba. A la mañana siguiente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer como por ejemplo deshacerse del cuerpo de Hiashi y limpiar todo rastro de cómo murió.

continuara...


	2. como te conoci

gracias por sus reviews TuT

me hacen muy feliz...y gracias por aceptar esta historia n.n

espero que les guste el capitulo 2.

si no se aceptan las criticas y todo el cuento

* * *

Como te conocí

Cierta ojiluna se hallaba recargada en el marco de la ventana mirando el paisaje de aquel viejo bosque ya han pasado dos días desde que Hiashi murió bueno en verdad desde que Hinata lo mato, el día de ayer vino el a ayudarla con todo lo que tenía que hacer, ahora es como si siempre hubiera vivido sola y él aun no aparecía la única persona que desde ese día le asía compañía.

"Pov. Hinata"

Yo como voy a olvidar ese día es imposible, perdí a mi primo y a mi hermana eso fue malo para mí ya que para ellos sería lo mejor, pero aun no puedo olvidar como se fueron de mi lado y ahora sé que tal vez esa separación no sea para siempre...

:::Flash back:::

Era de mañana muy temprano y yo corría con las cosas de mi hermana, hasta llegar a un auto, Neji había encontrado una salida de ese bosque y por fin podríamos salir de aquí o mejor dicho ellos saldrán de aquí.

-Hinata-sama está segura de que no va a ir –dijo me primo preocupado, también en su tono estaba un poco asustado.

-si N-Neji-nissan estoy más que se-segura de mi de-decisión-le dije aunque en el fondo en realidad deseaba irme de ese lugar

-pero, ¿por qué?-dijo mi hermanita que tenía unas heridas en su rostro, brazos y piernas cortesía de mi padre Neji igual tenía unas pocas heridas o por lo menos las demás las ocultaba muy bien

-por qu-que si va-vamos los tr-tres padre se podría enterar-dije ya que era cierto, Neji y yo lo habíamos conversado y yo le dije que me quedaría, aunque él se negó mucho hasta que lo convencí, quería que ellos dejaran de vivir ahí, aunque yo tuviera que quedarme.

Y si se preguntan por qué no escapamos los tres cuando mi padre no esta es porque no podemos, la casa esta radiada por rejas muy altas es imposible saltarlas o escalarlas, él las deja cerradas con llave sin contar que la reja es eléctrica, solo está abierta cuando padre volvía pero cuando él estaba con las heridas que nos daba y con que normalmente estábamos vigilados era un poquito difícil escapar.

-te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo mi hermanita mientras se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo en forma de despedida.

-Hinata-sama cuídese mucho-dijo mi primo mientras también se integraba a nuestro abrazo familiar, ya que mi padre no contaba mucho como familia.

-ustedes ta-también c-cuídense , igual lo-los extrañare mu-mucho-dije mientras una pequeña lagrima escapo por mi mejilla por suerte ni mi primo, ni mi hermana se enteraron.

Un adiós no fue nuestra despedida sino que los tres nos dijimos un "hasta pronto" teníamos las esperanza de algún día volver a vernos y que yo saliera de ese lugar, mientras ellos se iban yo entre a la casa para hacer para lo que me había quedado distraer a Hiashi fue fácil ya que estaba dormido y después de que pasaran unos 5 minutos desde que se fue Neji y Hanabi mi padre despertó, para mi mala suerte porque no debían encontrarse muy lejos, mi padre recorrió la casa y no los encontró ahora para mi venia lo peor.

-donde están Neji y Hanabi-me pregunto pero parecía más una orden, yo solo baje mi mirada.

-n-no se-dije mintiendo cosa que se noto que no me creyeron mucho, ya que mi padre saco una cajita negra y la abrió hay había un látigo con el que nos castigaba cuando mentíamos.

-no me mientas Hinata, o si no sabes que va a pasar-dijo acercándose a mí, el miedo empezaba a invadirme por completo, no quería sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

-n-no s-se-mentí de nuevo y lo único que me mantenía para seguir mintiendo era que Neji y Hanabi escaparan de ahí y no volvieran más, que no sintieran de nuevo el dolor que ahora solo yo tendré que soportar.

Seguía preguntado donde estaban, yo le decía lo mismo una y otra vez y con cada respuesta que daba el me daba un latigazo tenía ya muchas heridas nuevas mas las viejas que volvieron a abrirse, paso un buen rato con sus preguntas hasta que dejo de preguntar y simplemente me castigo por mentirle las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos mientras la sangre corría por mis heridas, yo solo ahogaba los gritos del dolor que sentía pero a pesar de todo era más grande la alegría que sentía por saber que ellos iban a estar bien por ellos podría aguantar cosas peores, podría darlo todo por ellos, podría aguantar el infierno de la vida que tengo para luego morir por ellos, daría todo lo que tengo y también lo que no tengo por qué ellos sean felices como lo hizo mi madre por mí .la extraño tanto ,ella dio su vida por la mía ese accidente fue cuando íbamos en su auto yo, mi hermana, mi primo y mi madre, yo iba en asiento del copiloto y lo que menos esperamos paso un choque el impacto fue justo en mi lado, los vidrio iban a volar asía mi cerré mis ojos esperando cada crista y cada golpe que llegara pero no paso eso mi madre se puso enfrente mío y recibió todo ella , mis ojos se cristalizaron ella luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me saco del auto y también saco a Neji y Hanabi, la mirábamos impactados dio su vida para sacarnos de ese lugar que luego prendió fuego, dio su vida por nosotros aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras "siempre estaré con ustedes y también tienen que apoyarse entre los tres cuídense mucho, los quiero más de lo que imaginan ,los quiero" volvió a repetirlo nosotros la miramos impactados como yacía en el suelo y nos regalaba una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor, mi padre siempre nos culpo de que gracias a nosotros ella está muerta en especial piensa que yo soy la culpable.

Ese recuerdo me hizo votar aun mas lagrimas pero estas eran de alegría y pena a la vez mis pensamientos eran tantos que ya parecía que esos constantes golpes no eran tan fuertes ni dolorosos, mi ropa ya estaba toda desgarrada mi cuerpo ya estaba bañado con mi propia sangre.

:::fin flash back:::

-¿que haces Hinata?-escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos, sabía perfectamente quien era y ¿quien más podría ser si no él?

-r-recuerdo-dije mientras sentía como él se ganaba a mi lado, recargándose en el marco de la ventana igual que yo.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto aunque sonó mas como una orden.

-el d-día que se fueron-le respondí un poco cabizbaja ya que me daba un poco de pena recordarlos .pero que hizo el sonrío de medio lado.

-ese día paso algo más-me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza porque lo asía no sé, pero lo echo, echo esta -ese día también fue el día que nos conocimos, lo recuerdas.

-si ese dí-día es imposible de o-olvidar-le respondí con eje de nostalgia, pero esos momentos los recuerdo tan bien…

:::flash back:::

Después de haber recibido la paliza por parte de su padre por no haberle dicho donde estaban Neji o Hanabi, me encontraba en un lugar del jardín trasero ese lugar era realmente hermoso tenía muchas flores, arbustos, árboles, tenía una fuente en medio, también una banca en la que me encontraba sentada y nadie conocía ese lugar excepto yo o eso pensé.

-¿Qué te paso?-escuche una voz masculina que provenía detrás de mí, solo racione a voltearme y hay lo veo, su pelo era negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía, me quede viendo sus orbes negro pero su mirada era tan penetrante que no pude mantener mucho la mirada y la baje.

-n-nada-le dije mientras secaba los rastros de lagrimas que tenia-¿qui-quien eres?-le pregunte ya que no lo conocía ni siquiera lo había visto.

-soy solo un amigo-me dijo amigo con un tono raro pero no le preste importancia, iba a preguntar cómo se llamaba pero antes de que pudiera empezar la pregunta él respondió- me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tú?-me pregunto.

-o m-me llamo hina- Hinata, Hinata h-Hyuuga-le respondí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

-17-le respondí otra vez a sus preguntas yo ni siquiera sabía por qué respondía a cada pregunta que asía, si ni siquiera lo conozco pero es como si algo me impulsara a decirle y yo no me doy ni cuenta cuando ya le dije-¿y tú?-le pregunte mínimo si iba a responder todas sus preguntas inconscientemente el debía responder las mías.

-19-respondió –ahora dime ¿Qué te paso?-me volvió a preguntar.

-n-nada-le respondí esa era la única pregunta que no pude responder con la verdad.

-nadie termina herido, llorando y sangrando por nada-me dijo con un tono muy frío en su voz –tranquila puedes confiar en mí como te dije antes soy tu amigo-me dijo.

Esta vez no sé cómo pero de nuevo inconscientemente le dije todo ¿como lo hice? no sé, ¿por qué lo hice? Eso menos lo sé solo sé que las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca y yo no pude hacer nada para callarme, cuando termine de contarle todo lo que paso el me abrazo y me dijo…

-tranquila, yo estoy aquí-no sé porque pero esas palabras me calmaron me acomode en su pecho y seguí llorando, pero aun así estaba más calmado solo con la presencia de él.

:::fin flash back:::

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día-dijo y yo como siempre le respondí.

-mas d-de un a-año-le dije- gomen-me sentía mal por que cuando lo conocí no confíe en el pasaron cerca de seis meses y hay por fin empecé a tomar un poco de confianza, y el estuvo después de todos esos momentos dolorosos consolándome y me asía sentir mejor y yo no confiaba en él, sabiendo que era el único amigo que tenia, que mal agradecida soy por todo lo que a echo por mí.

- ¿por qué te disculpas ahora?- me pregunto aunque como siempre sonó más orden que pregunta y siempre con ese tono frío que tiene.

-por ha-haber des-desconfiado de ti t-tanto tiempo-le dije de lo más sincera, esa era una de las pocas preguntas que le respondía consiente pero en verdad eso sentía- demo, ta-también con el pa-padre que tenia me e-era difícil confiar en las p-personas.

-tranquila no te preocupes, aparte él ya no está bueno no está vivo-me dijo con su típico tono frío yo ante ese comentario solo baje la cabeza y él me abrazo para luego susurrarme al oído-Gomen, no sabía que te afectaría tanto lo hice sin intención de lastimarte.

-no im-importa Sasuke-kun-le dije mientras correspondía ese abrazo.

-pero tengo la manera perfecta para compensarte-me dijo y yo me puse un poco curiosa-te voy a ayudar a encontrar a Neji y a Hanabi-mi corazón salto de alegría pero luego le felicidad se fue y en un susurro inaudible dije un "todavía no quiero encontrarlos"- ¿por qué?-me pregunto con un poco de asombro.

-aun me siento muy culpable de lo que hice y todavía no quiero enfrentar a nadie, no quiero que me juzguen mal por lo que hice –volvió a mi ese tono de seguridad que solo había salido una vez la noche que mate a m padre-aunque está mal yo no quiero afrontar lo que hice, aun no tengo el valor para eso-termine casi en susurro mientras volvía a ser yo.

-bueno nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tú quieras-me dijo de una manera fría pero a la vez tierna.

-Arigato sa-Sasuke-kun-le agradecí de corazón ya que como siempre me estaba apoyando en decisiones difíciles para mí.

Continuara…


	3. itachi aparece

gomen por la demora u.u

pero ya tengo la conti n.n ...

* * *

Itachi aparece

Un azabache recién había llegado a su cabaña, había pasado toda la tarde con aquella ojiblanca que se culpaba de todo en su cara se notaba una media sonrisa que era de satisfacción, alegría y al mismo tiempo macabra, en sus ojos solo se veía maldad, se recostó en su cama y solo se metió en sus pensamientos.

"pov. Sasuke"

Nunca pensé que en verdad se decidiera a matar a su padre y ahora no se quiere ir…esto es aun mejor de lo que espere, mucho mejor de lo que espere esa dulce e inocente chica no es capaz de sospechar de nadie mucho menos de mí, lo mejor es que ella aun no averigua nada y así como van las cosas jamás lo hará.

Mi sonrisa crecía cada vez un poco mas con mis pensamientos, mis pensamientos me alegraban tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando por fin me di el tiempo de mirar un reloj que tengo ya era media noche.

será mejor que mañana me levante temprano aun debe tener uno que otro remordimiento por lo que hizo o mejor dicho por lo que hice que hiciera, y aun tengo que averiguar de dónde saco esa confianza de Hinata eso me sirve en ese estado nada la detiene y solo me hace caso a mi ... ya nada lo puede arruinar.

***a la mañana siguiente***

Me dirijo a la casa de Hinata de seguro a de estar en su habitación metida en sus pensamientos es tan predecible entrare por la puerta así podré aparecer detrás de ella, cuando llego me dirijo a la habitación de Hinata y tal como lo supuse ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos así que ni me noto, siempre que vengo esta tan sumida en sus propios dolores que ni me nota me acerco a ella y le digo…

-y ahora porque te lamentas…hime-eso ultimo se lo susurre al oído para ver una de sus típicas raciones, cuando se sonroja y dice que la asuste.

-esta ve-ves no me es-estoy lamentando-me dijo y otra vez se sonrojo debo admitir me encanta verla sonrojada en especial si es mi culpa, aun no se porque me gusta verla así pero bueno no me interesa mucho saber porque me gusta verla así.

-entonces ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte ganándome a un lado de ella que se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-so-solo pienso en qu-que le diré a N-N eji cuando vu-vuelva a verlo co-como le v-voy a dec-decir lo q-que hice-dijo y bajo su mirada asía el piso, la pobre aun piensa que es su culpa, pero en realidad yo se dé quien es la culpa con la que carga ella, toda esa odiosa y terrible culpa es mía y eso me agrada demasiado.

-no es tu culpa es culpa de ese horrible de Hiashi-dije claro que yo jamás le voy a decir que la culpa de todo la tengo yo tengo que convencerla de que Hiashi tiene la culpa yo no, si le digiera la verdad empezaría a sospechar y eso no me lo puedo permitir.

-Arigato-me dijo y luego me abrazo y pude sentir ese aroma tan magnífico que desprende, tampoco sé porque pero me encanta ese aroma que solo es de ella y de nadie más, le correspondo el abrazo admito que al principio era solo para ganarme su confianza pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta tenerla entre mis brazos, me encanta abrazarla me encantan muchas cosas de ella en verdad, y aun sigo sin entender por qué.

-porque Hinata-chan?-le pregunte como si no supiera la respuesta que me va a dar, es tan ingenua pero eso también me encanta y me sirve.

-por to-todo-dijo con su dulce y tierna voz, ven siempre le hago la misma pregunta siempre la misma respuesta ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir Hinata es demasiado predecible.

Estoy desde hace mucho rato con ella, también hubo momentos en que la tuve que consolar ya que empezó con qué pasaría si su primo o su hermana no aceptaban lo que hizo y que la rechazaran, en ese instantes sus ojos se cristalizaron yo por instinto la abrase, desde que la conozco nunca me ha gustado verla triste siento algo dentro de mí que no me agrada para nada y solo pasa cuando la veo herida, llorando, sufriendo, sangrando o simplemente triste, es como una punzada en el pecho que me da una pena y al mismo tiempo rabia …pero debo dejar de preocuparme, si las cosas van a seguir así de bien yo le haré aun más daño me siento un miserable a veces al saber que más adelante yo la are sufrir aun peor y que de esos hermosos ojos no caerán más que lagrimas todo el tiempo. la vida tiene que seguir así yo no me he preocupado nunca por nadie más que por mi y así seguirá aunque todavía me duela pensar en que le haré daño a Hinata, debo seguir adelante con mis metas.

-Hinata me tengo que ir- le dije no aguantare mucho tiempo siento que estos sentimientos me van a consumir, me siento…débil.

-adiós S-Sasuke-kun –me dijo y me regalo una de sus sonrisas que solo ella sabe hacer, esas sonrisas que sin querer de una forma me hacen feliz.

-adiós Hinata –dije antes de irme, cada minuto que paso con ella me siento peor y me es más difícil tener que admitir que la tengo que dañar de una forma que nadie más ara.

"fin pov. Sasuke"

***en un lugar del bosque***

Sasuke se encontraba de camino hacia su cabaña iba caminando tranquilo, mentido solo en sus pensares hasta que diviso una sombra delante suyo…

-hola hermanito, hace años que no te veo-dijo la sombra que se encontraba delante él, que se empezó a acercar y se pudo ver era parecido al azabache, solo que este no tenía los ojos de un negro tan intenso y los tenía como con un brillo rojo, su pelo era igual de negro solo que más largo y amarrado con una coleta.

-Itachi ¿Qué quieres?-dijo secamente el menor, con un tono de molestia.

-así saludas a tu hermano después de años sin verlo-le respondió con algo de burla-que mal educado te has vuelto Sasuke-concluyo.

-que quieres-volvió a repetir pero esta ni se parecía a una pregunta se notaba claramente que era una orden.

"Pov. Sasuke"

-solo vine a ver al manipulador de mi hermanito-dijo él, como si le creyera. Se que vino a algo más, pero a qué?. aunque en algo le tengo que agradecer si no fuera por el yo no sabría cómo jugar con los demás para que hagan lo que yo quiera-al parecer me superaste, pobre chica no debe saber nada yo no sería capaz de hacerle nada a una chica tan hermosa como ella.

-pero si matar a la familia entera teniendo 10 años y por pena dejar a tu hermano que solo tenía escasos 8 años solo en un bosque para no volver, y dejar que la naturaleza y el tiempo se encargue de lo que tú no hiciste, matarlo -le dije recordando esa tarde en que yo llegue y descubrí que Itachi mato a todos, le di pena y me dejo en este maldito bosque-que buena persona eres-le dije con sarcasmo.

-pero eso no paso aprendiste a sobrevivir ,además ahora volví eso no cuenta ni un poquito-me dijo el muy idiota como si eso me devolviera a mi familia o borrara todo lo malo que Itachi hizo.

-no, no cuenta para nada-le volví a decir secamente- y bien en realidad para que viniste-este idiota cree que yo me voy a tragar el cuento de que me vino a ver ,si piensa eso es más tonto de lo que creí

-bueno párese que no me creíste lo de la visita, ya vine a conocer a tu "amiga" es que es demasiado hermosa, uno solo con mirarla ve su inocencia y dulzura, más lo tierna que es…como puedes ser tan cruel en hacerle daño a alguien así-me dijo como si él no siguiera asiendo lo mismo o como si no hiciera cosas peores.

-hace cuanto que la espías Itachi?-le pregunte ya que se perfectamente como es Itachi cuando se encapricha con una chica.

-cerca de dos semanas o más, en realidad no me acuerdo la fecha precisa el tiempo se va volando cuando uno mira a esa lindura-me dijo eso se significa que yo estaba en lo cierto e Itachi si se encapricho con ella.

-que lastima por qué no voy a dejar que te le acerques-se lo dije con rabia, pero no solo con la rabia de que se podía arruinar todo con su presencia, sino que sentía otra rabia en la forma por la que habla de ella…porque me siento así es otra de las preguntas que no puedo ni me interesa responder-no voy a dejar que todo se arruine por tu culpa-dije retomando mi camino a mi cabaña a la que podía llamar hogar.

-Huy que malo-me dijo en tono burlón lo que me saca de quicio pero no le haré el gusto y no le pienso seguir su entupido juego-bueno nos veremos luego hermanito, tal vez más pronto de lo que esperas-me dijo yo voltee a ver si estaba pero ya no se encontraba había desaparecido.

Porque tenía que pasar esto las cosas ya estaban yendo tan bien y a ti se te ocurre la entupida idea de aparecer, seguramente intentaras arruinarlo todo, pero esta vez no dejare que arruines nada no voy a dejar que te metas en mis asuntos, aunque esta tenga que matarte para que no los arruines lo haré con gusto…así que será mejor que no te siguas metiendo en lo que me pertenece o lamentablemente tendré que matarte…hermano.

"fin "

"Porv. hinata"

Apenas son las tres de la tarde y hace menos de 5 minutos que Sasuke se fue pero el tiempo está pasando tan lento y me estoy sintiendo demasiado sola…mmm debería estar ya acostumbrada a quedarme sola, pero normalmente los recuerdos me invaden y me empiezo a sentir triste, y ahora me siento horriblemente culpable..no no quiero irme de este bosque ya no me importa si no veo a Neji o a Hanabi se que si los veo me juzgaran mal y será peor que no volverlos a ver, más los demás problemas por haber matado a Hiashi…tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca matarlo y dejar que el me matara a mí ,así mínimo estaría devuelta con mi madre, pero ya lo echo, echo esta voy a tener que aceptarlo aun así ya no quiero verlos sería lo mejor quedarme para siempre aquí, donde los recuerdos me embargan donde muchas noches sufrí donde ahora quiero dar mi último respiro…donde te conocí …a ti… eres lo último que me queda, mi único acompañante, mi único confidente, mi único amigo, pero que estoy pensando me estoy volviendo muy egoísta, debo ser la peor persona de este mundo.

Me la pase llorando mucho tiempo, pensando sintiéndome lo peor que había en todo este mundo, cuando por fin se calmo mi llanto eran ya las 6:45 pm, me la pase más de tres horas llorando pero eso es lo mínimo que merezco, lo mínimo que merezco es sufrir…

-toc toc-yo al oír la puerta me asuste, me limpie las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y fui a abrir la puerta al principio me asuste, quien iba a tocar una puerta en medio de un bosque, pero me relaje al ver quién era.

-hola Hinata-dijo en tono frío el azabache al que considero mi mejor amigo y sé que en realidad lo es.

-ho-hola Sasuke-kun q-que pasa?-pregunte ya que muy pocas veces lo veía 2 veces al día y normalmente venia por que se le quedaba algo.

-que acaso no te pude venir a ver-dijo aun con su tono frío-pero se quieres me voy-dijo y empezó a darse vuelta para irse yo lo agarre de el brazo y lo detuve.

-no t-te vayas o-onegai-le dije en realidad no quería que se fuera me sentía muy sola y perturbada y extrañamente solo estando con el consigo paz.

-Hpmh.-dijo y luego entro a mi casa ya la pude llamar así nadie más vive ahí.

se quedo otro rato cuando ya eran las 8:54 pm él se fue, estaba lloviendo mucho ya había una tormenta afuera luego empecé a prepararme la cena como no tenía mucha hambre solo me comí un pan y me tome un café, me recosté en uno de los sillones de la sala y otra vez escucho la puerta, pero es imposible que sea Sasuke el nunca viene a estas horas excepto la ves que mate a Hiashi pero ,jamás 3 veces había venido.

-toc toc-vuelven a tocar yo me levanto de el sillón y camino lentamente asía la puerta cuando ya estoy en la perilla mi miedo aumenta, ahora estoy completamente segura que no es Sasuke cuando él se acerca siento paz no más miedo, lentamente giro la perilla y veo que hay una sombra que solo me dice…

Continuara…


End file.
